The True Rebellion Begins! Code Geass FanFic
by Kallen Kozuki-san
Summary: After Lelouch kills Charles and Marianne, Suzaku ascends the throne, with much chaos following. *Does not follow storyline. I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated companies!*
1. It all starts now

The True Rebellion Begins

"The Emperor…is dead?" Area 11 was in chaos. The stadium where it was being announced was soon overflowing with shouts of what to do and 'You're lying!" The man who had ruled Japan for the longest time had vanished. After being ruled like that, no one knew what to do. Four Knights of the Round, Anya, Gino, Suzaku, and Luciano were stationed by the podium. "Good riddance," Suzaku mumbled. "Hey Suzaku, better keep you're mouth shut, or else you'll likely be executed," Gino replied. "Suzaku's right. Charles zi Britannia was likely to be surpassed any day. It was only a matter of time before he would be killed," Luciano was all too happy about it. Suzaku was too deep in thought to be listening. "Lelouch, you better be in position." He decided it was time. The three other Knights just watched him as he walked up to the podium, shoved the announcer aside, and spoke, "People of Japan! Now that Charles zi Britannia is dead, I, Suzaku Kururugi, shall be the new Emperor!" The crowd was silent for only a few seconds before it was elevens shouting against Britannians. The elevens were crying out in happiness, now that a fellow eleven would be taking over this place and granting them their Japanese names back. Half of the Britannians were shouting about how an honorary Britannian would be a disgrace in the throne for Britannia, the other half were mumbling about how it might not be a bad idea, seeing as how he was fit in Princess Euphemia's eyes to serve as her knight. "Suzaku, what the hell are you thinking? We were granted this position in honor to serve Britannia, not to use it to climb to the rank of Emperor!" Gino was astounded." "This is not good…" Anya muttered. "Go Suzaku!" Luciano looked as if he would support Suzaku all the way. One angry Britannian climbed onto the stage with a knife, attempted to stab Suzaku, but out of nowhere Lelouch (in Zero form), Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki fell. As Tamaki came down, he stabbed the man first. "People of Japan! As you can see by this foolish Britannian's choice to harm Suzaku, he was killed with ease! The Black Knight's will take down anyone who dare defy Emperor Suzaku Kururugi!" The stadium was again filled with cries of Zero being a traitor to Japan or why he should or shouldn't be helping him. "Aww, man. C'mon, I wanna start shooting the Britannians," Tamaki whined. "Calm down. Anything unnecessary and those Knights of the Round could have us all dead in an instant," Kallen cautioned. As she looked behind her, she could see Zero/Lelouch talking to the announcer. The announcer then came up to the stage. "Attention please! As you all know, I am the official messenger for the Britannian Empire. As of today, honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi is officially Britannia's Emperor!" Kallen looked at him. She was the only one that noticed that the announcer had a red ring around his eyes.


	2. Only the beginning

The True Rebellion Begins-Part 2

Kallen wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to defend Suzaku from the Britannians because he showed that he was more then a capable officer, rising from private to Knight of Honor for Lady Euphemia, but if she made a foolish move, she would likely be shot down. Zero turned around. "Come, Kallen. It's time to leave for Britannia. Suzaku needs to take up his new quarters." "Uh…right!" Kallen still wasn't comfortable with this. "Ohgi, you stay here. You're in charge of the Black Knights until we get back," Zero ordered. Soon, the stage was empty except for Gino and Anya. Luciano, the vampire of Britannia, had gone with Suzaku to serve as his knight. _What is Suzaku thinking? Even if the viceroy has to accept the emperor, that doesn't mean that the masses won't rebel! _ Gino was still taking this all in. His buddy left to gain the largest position in Britannia. He heard a sickening snap. He looked up to see a Britannian that punched an Eleven. "You weak Elevens! You've disgraced yourselves even more then you already were by helping this man plot his revenge by being Emperor of Britannia!" Soon everyone was fighting the opposite nationality. Anya looked at this mess. Even though she would never say it, she didn't like seeing Elevens and Britannians fighting outside of war. She left the stage in an instant, only to be quickly seen overhead in the Mordred. She knew she could be lowered ranks for this, but she had to do it. She activated the speaker. "Everyone stop fighting. If this doesn't cease, I will release a chaos mine." Only for the fear of death, the people quickly stopped. Gino decided to leave. "C'mon Anya. We have to meet with the viceroy about this." In a flash the Mordred was seen flying away with the Tristan.

_**Back with Nunally~**_ Nunally was furious. Suzaku had served Britannia for the longest time, but Britannians continue to shun him. If she could see, walk, anything, she would've be there defending him. "Lady Nunally? Are you alright? You're clutching the radio pretty hard," Sayako was behind her. "Oh, Sayako. I'm fine. I'm just a little agitated with this mess. Suzaku's been working so hard." For some reason, Sayako felt every need to help Suzaku as well. "Don't worry. Soon Britannians will accept him. They're just disgruntled since they've never had a Japanese Emperor. He'll be fine." Sayako actually wasn't so sure. Japanese are assassinated all the time. Suzaku might be one of them.

_**Suzaku~ **_Suzaku sat on the throne. It felt quite nice, now being in power. "Emperor Suzaku, how does it feel, now being able to lead the nation that pushed you around when you were younger?" Luciano was kneeling before him. "Rise Luciano. This nation will see how it should behave. Japanese will have there names back, and no more violence between them and Britannians. _Lelouch, you're going to keep violence in order. Keep the Japanese safe._

_**Gino~**_ As he went towards the G1, he felt anger. _This nation will be led out of order and into chaos._ "Gino…we're here…" Anya stood by the viceroy's quarters. "Huh? Oh…yeah. Right." When Gino walked in, he never felt so much anger in his life. "Welcome, Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim. I am your new viceroy. I hope you will serve me well. Kallen here will take over Luciano's spot, Monica is promoted to Suzaku's spot, and Tamaki will be the new Knight of Twelve." Zero was in command of the military?


	3. First Day of Ruling

_**G1~**_ Seeing Gino's surprised expression, Zero laughed. "Relax, I'm not the new viceroy. I'm just here to lay out orders for the viceroy. Gino sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to deal with him. "Gino. The Tristan is getting modified. You are now the acting viceroy until it's done. Anya, pass that along to the others. Anya and Zero left down opposite sides of the hall. Gino stood dumbfounded. He wasn't prepared for this at all.

_**Black Knights~ **_Kallen and Zero returned to the base. Tamaki had an angry expression. Kallen guessed it was because he wasn't chosen to be emperor. Kallen was happy about that. If he, the big spender that treats new recruits, were to be in charge of this nation, Area 11's economy would crash within a week. She decided to ask Zero about something she had been wondering about. "Say, Zero? What happened to C2?" Zero flinched. He wasn't ready for that "She's…on vacation right now. She won't be back for a long time." He couldn't tell them what really happened. It was just too gruesome and sad. He changed the subject. "Ohgi! Status report." Ohgi was sleeping. "OHGI!" Ohgi jumped. "What? Oh… sorry. We're getting numerous requests to aid Suzaku in his ruling. I think you've created new light putting him in that position." Deep inside Lelouch felt good. Even being at war before, he was helping Suzaku and taking Britannia down at the same time.

_**Stadium~ **_Now that the chaos was over, people started to leave. The more the Britannians thought about the situation, the more pleasing it seemed. They would have a good military figurehead since he was a Knight of the Round. It would also show other nations how well Britannia can flex itself to keep things in order. The girls would be happy about it too. If they ever needed to have an audience with him, they would be able to stare into his dark and dreamy green eyes. Lots of girls saw Suzaku as the cutest Knight of the Round. There were lots of bets going around on who he'd marry.

_**Suzaku~ **_Suzaku was thinking on the throne when a messenger came in. "Your Highness! A young lady requests an audience!" Suzaku already knew who it was. "Send her in." Before the messenger left the room, Kaguya came in. "Suzaku, since I'm your relative and all, you'll let me have a high rank, right?" Suzaku felt his response would be harsh but true. "No. If the Six Houses of Kyoto were alive, yes, but you're the only survivor. You're useless." Kaguya eyes shimmered. "What…why...waaaaaaaahhh!" Kaguya ran out crying. Suzaku sighed. He actually would've let her in if she'd be serious about things, but since she'd be around people she knew as friends, she'd only play around. Suzaku hoped she'd let this situation go one of these days.

_**Knights of the Round~ **_All of the Knights were present except for Suzaku, Luciano, Dorothea, and Nonette. Bismarck wasn't sure what to do about the situation. They'd only have eight people to work with, even not knowing two of them. Actually seven until the Tristan was finished. "Well people, were going to have to work hard. There are only eight of us to do all of our jobs since Luciano and Suzaku left. We…" The room started shaking, and there was a loud boom overhead.


	4. The Beginning of an End

*Sorry these are so short! I only get little bursts of inspirations for the next parts. I hope you like!

Monica stood up. "I'll go see what it was." When she arrived at the roof, she saw Lloyd and a new type of knightmare frame. "Sorry about that," Lloyd drawled. "Clumsy Cecile knocked open the hatch and out fell this baby. I hope I didn't disrupt anything. "No…we're fine," Monica muttered. _We're totally fine when we're discussing what to do about one of the biggest problems in our careers._ Soon the Avalon came overhead and picked Lloyd up. She went back to the meeting. "What was it?" For once, Anya was actually curious. "It was nothing, just the wack scientist at it again." She was hoping she could see that frame again.

_**Black Knights~ **_Zero decided to break the news. "Everyone! If we do what Suzaku asks us to do when he needs us, we will be able to get money for support whenever we need it." "Seriously?" Kallen was shocked by this. She wasn't sure because of Tamaki whether this would be good or bad. "Are you kidding man? We can't trust Britannians!" Tamaki was thinking this would be a hoax. Zero was angry by Tamaki's response. "Is that so, Tamaki? I see after a long time together you've come to trust me, and you know I have a possibility of being a Britannian." Tamaki realized what he just said. "Tch...fine. I don't care." Tamaki went up to the other level. Lelouch was thinking about this. Tamaki had been faithful to him for a long time, but perhaps if he can't trust Britannians, then maybe he should revoke the title he gave him.

_**Suzaku~ **_After dealing with only Kaguya, he was already tired. He decided to go rest in his quarters. When he walked in, he just fell immediately onto the bed and slept. He heard a voice as he did. "You're making a big mistake Suzaku. If you continue your rule, it will only lead to destruction."


	5. We can't continue

_**Notice:**_

This is not the owner of this account. This is a friend of hers that took part in writing the stories. She can no longer update due to an unfortunate car accident. She has passed on. We leave it to you to come up with an end to the story. Thanks to all who read the 4 chapters we made.


End file.
